Dracula
Dracula is one of the very first former Vampires to have ever existed, and is one of the Primary Antagonists in the storyline. Appearance Dracula appears like a near-elderly man of prime age, and has maintained it for a millennium. He has pale white skin. Eyes that are blood luster. White hair that is withering from his eternal age. Appears to be tall and slightly muscular. And constantly wears his aristocratic clothing for personal and public appearances. Personality Personality-wise, Dracula is merciless, ruthless, cruel, cold-hearted, arrogant, boastful, and full of vile evil in his existance. Dracula had always believed that the Vampires were soft and weak, and wanted to make Our World filled in darkness, where only the Vampires rule. When Dracula lost to Tian from his past life, Dracula was cast into the other world and has been fueled with hatred since then and now. Interestingly, Dracula happens to be bisexual, as he has many brides, but also has a strong sexual interest to Lucifer himself, and often "visits" him in Hell once every week. He even make a habit of sleeping with men in his woman disguise or just in his actual form. He even tends to lay with Lilith once every 2 weeks. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities ﻿Dracula is one of the many Progenitors in the storyline, and seems to be one of the most powerful of his own kind. He has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength: '''Dracula has a vastly measure of strength as he can send a car flying at his enemies from far away, and break a wall with a single fist. *'Immense Endurance:' Dracula's endurance is practically superhuman, as no physical harm may come to him. He is only vulnerable to those of Our World and to holy objects in Earth World. *'Immense Durability:' Should Dracula be injured or by any sense harmed, he can be able to fight for longs periods while sustaining massive body damage that has been inflicted on himself. *'Immense Speed:' Dracula can go as fast as any vampire can, but 10 times faster. *'Immense Reflexes:' Dracula's reflexes are high enough to evade a close attack and be able to slip past bullets within 20 meters in his area. *'Immense Agility:' Dracula's agility is high enough for him to jump to several stories high of a building, and leap for long distances in miles. *'Immense Senses:' Dracula's senses are immense enough to smell, hear and detect nearby living creatures within his distance, and know when to attack them if need be. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dracula is able to heal his body at a vast rate, but cannot regrow lost limbs unless his servants give up their lives. *'Wheater Manipulation:' Dracula has an impressive control of the wheater and can make it rain, cloudy, etc. *'Bat Manipulation:' Dracula has absolute control of bats as they are his dark-kin, and he can command them to do his bidding. *'Levitation & Flight:' Basically, Dracula is able to stand in the air, and fly at great speeds. *'Telekinesis:' With his mind alone, Dracula can lift and control objects and have them do what he commands. *'Life-Drain:' Much like Human Myths, Dracula can drain the life from his victoms either their life-force, or commonly, their blood. *'Immortality:' Because Dracula had made a pact with Lucifer, he is granted the power of immortality, so that he can't age, nor die very easily. *'Hypnotism:' With only his mind, Dracula can control a person and make them do his bidding. *'Shape-Shifting:' Dracula is able to shape himself into anyone he desires, even women. But he cannot change his scent. *'Night-Vision:' Dracula is able to see perfectly in dark areas at night. *'Hell-Vampirism:' Dracula is capable of turning other people into Hell-Vampires by either biting them with his saliva filled fangs, or by sorcery. *'Vulnerabilities:' Based on Human Myths, Dracula is capable of being weak against garlic, crosses, holy water, silver, sunlight, etc. 'Death Messenger Form' Mass-Blood Hound Form Devil-Bat Form Dracula takes the form of a nude, 30 foot humanoid bat with an extremely well-built and very muscular hairy body. Fiery blood-colored eyes. Fangs that extend out of the upper lip area. Very large bat-like wings. And a tail with a sharp tip. *'Vast Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Blood Waves:' *'Super-Sonic Howl:' *'Slicing Wings:' Family & Relatives *Maria Vlad: Wife *Angelo Vlad: Son *Angela Vlad: Daughter *Lucifer: Lover *Lilith: Lover *First Child: ??? Relationships Vamwolf Voderick Lucifer Lilith Mammon Thomas Rayken Tian Voderick Selene Voderick Maria Vlad Angelo Vlad Angela Vlad Qoutes *"''Hail the Prince of Darkness!" *"It's time for the world to be soaked in blood." *"It has been 10,000 years since I've been in Our World, and nothing's changed since then. At least give me a moment to reminise the good-old-days." Trivia